Breaking Point
by KlikStar
Summary: Cloud is nearing breaking point as his training as a cadet gets too much for him. Thankfully his boyfriend's are there to help him relax. Story follows on from Personal studies Part of the Four way split saga . Rated M - Yaoi WARNING!


**Thanks for all the positive reviews about this ongoing saga (starting with Four way split).**

**I've been having trouble deciding how to arrange this 'foursome' theme now, as it wasn't intended to be a chapter based story, but it seems to be writing itself differently. The more time I spend on it the more the characters are developing and a world is being built up around them.**

**I think I will keep posting it as separate stories which link together, like a mini series of events. That way people can pick and choose which ones to read.**

**Uuumm, also I was wondering about the length of the story. Is it too long? Do you think I should have presented it as two parts? (so had one story with two chapters). P****lease tell me because I'm working on the next saga now and it's nearly as long.**

**As always I don't own the characters, just the naughty ideas :o) It's still rated M - Yaoi WARNING!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Breaking point**

Friday evenings were normally a time to relax, to let the weeks burdens float away, unless of course you had several chapters to read and a test to prepare for. Cloud groaned softly to himself as he sat at the large dining table in the general's apartment. Why was he here? He would never get any work done, there were just too many distractions.

Two of those distractions were currently sitting on the sofa across the room from him arguing with each other. Cloud mentally scolded himself for letting the raven haired soldier and the red haired Turk distract him. He was sure he had read this page twice already, but the words just kept blurring together and now he was starting to get a headache.

"You're wrong man" Reno's voice responded loudly to something Zack had said.

Cloud glared at the book in disgust, realising he had indeed read the same paragraph again, and mumbled a few colourful words under his breath. He knew better than to swear, knew his mother would scold him for it if she heard. Cloud smiled at the thought. Would she be pleased to know that the great General Sephiroth had taken her place in this matter, informing Cloud that such vulgar words should not be heard escaping his delicate lips. Cloud's smile brightened as he thought back to that time. He had been half scared shitless that the general had told him off, but nearly fainted from knowing the guy thought his lips were delicate.

"I am not" Zack retorted his own voice raising.

The sound drew Cloud out of his thoughts and he looked round at the squabbling pair. It was like watching kids fight, both getting so worked up over nothing looking, well, childish.

"It doesn't have to be syrup, we could use something else"

It took Cloud about three seconds to realise what the pair were bickering about. Their conversation was clearly centred on the men's recent bedroom experience involving sweet syrup. Cloud could feel the blush on his face, not just from the heat inducing memories of it, but also from the way the two were now arguing about other various sauces which could be used instead.

"Hey Cloud what do you prefer strawberry or chocolate?" Zack shouted from his place on the sofa

"Man, you know he has strawberry sauce on his ice cream" Reno cut in before Cloud could answer

"Oh yea" Zack mused thoughtfully

Cloud felt his ears burn as the blush deepened and was thankful he had his back to the men once more.

"Hey Seph. What about you?"

"I have no preference really" the general mused from the kitchen, but then added with a sultry tone "I am more interested in the way it is served rather than the taste itself."

Cloud's head was on fire and he was sure that the blush was now glowing like a beacon in the room. The stifled laughter of three men let him know that he was indeed the centre of attention.

"Leave me alone" he growled, keeping his back to the men.

He was fully aware that their mako enhanced hearing would pick up the words and tone just fine, without him having to face them.

"Come on Spiky, we're just teasing" Zack called out soothingly

Cloud only mumbled something, not so polite, under his breath as a response.

"Dinner is nearly ready." Sephiroth informed the men pleasantly.

The soldier and Turk gave a cheerful whoop from the sofa making the general smile. It wasn't often that he got to cook and he also enjoyed the company. Things had been busy lately, for all of them, and he had missed his time with them all together.

"Cloud would you please clear the table" He asked the cadet politely and then as an afterthought quickly added, "and if I hear you use that kind of language again I will wash your mouth out with soap."

Cloud physically froze in his half raised position and gulped loudly.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir" he mumbled, instantly falling into cadet mode.

Sephiroth decided not to correct the blonde as he was clearly a little distressed, instead he waved it off before turning his attention back to the cooker. He was fully aware however of the snickers coming from a certain Turk and soldier on the other side of the apartment.

Cloud kept his mouth shut, lips pressed tightly together, afraid something else might slip out at the two men across the room. He settled on glaring at them instead, letting the fury burn within his eyes, glad when their eyes widened slightly. He gave it another second, then tuned and slammed his book shut, the sound echoing in the now silent room. He scooped the text book up roughly, then proceeded to grab his note book and pens slamming them against the book in his arm. Clasping the objects firmly to his chest, he stormed past the wide eyed pair and into the bedroom. He fumed openly, but remembered to rant silently in his head, as he grabbed his bag off the bed and began shoving the items violently into it.

It was only when the last item had been abused into place that he noticed the ink stain on his shirt.

"Damn it" he swore at the material, biting his tongue almost instantly.

"I heard that" a calm voice floated in through the open doorway.

"Fine, great, whatever" Cloud fumed practically seething with rage.

He ripped the shirt off in annoyance and then ranted more as he saw the stain had soaked through to the white t-shirt he wore underneath. He yanked the ruined garment over his head, screwed it up into a tight ball, and threw it at the floor along with his shirt.

"Which do you prefer?"

"What?" Cloud growled looking up slightly confused, his eyes still blazing with the repressed rage which wanted to vent.

"Scented or unscented, which do you prefer?" the general said, holding a bar of soap in each hand.

Cloud's body actually froze, his eyes going wide. Was the man serious? There was no way in hell he was letting someone wash his mouth out with soap, he'd throw himself on his training sword before that happened.

Luckily for Cloud the general was no longer focusing on the soap in his hands, but instead on the breathtaking, half naked body, in front of him. Sephiroth felt his heart begin to race and barely dared to breathe, as he took in the enchanting temptation before him. The curtains had yet to be closed in the room and the full moon's ghostly light shone through the window, bathing the cadet's pale skin in its glow. The boy's porcelain skin appeared to radiate light, as the moonbeams caressed the delicate flesh, creating a sight of ethereal beauty. His blonde hair seemed to absorb the very light which shone upon it, creating the illusion of a shimmering golden halo around his head. Then he saw the blonde's eyes and time stood still. Those beautifully blue eyes, which were always breathtaking, were now practically glowing in the light. It was if someone had taken the very essence of the night sky and formed them into two glistening jewels, which now resided in the cadet's angelic face.

"So what did ... he ... choose?" Reno's cheerfully mocking question died on his lips, as his eyes took in what the general was looking at.

Zack was by his side and together they saw the angelic form illuminated before them, just as Sephiroth did, their eyes unable to tear themselves away from Cloud's gaze. The cadets eyes still burned with anger making them darker than their normal sky blue, and the Turk could swear he actually saw stars glistening in them. It was then that Reno realised that the eyes were shimmering in the faint light and watched in horror as tears began to fall from those beautiful orbs.

"Cloud" he breathed rushing forward to take the cadet in his arms.

Sephiroth was beside them in a second apologising profusely to the blonde, while tossing the soap to one side, and reassuring the cadet that he had never actually intended to go through with the threat. Cloud choked on a sob and let them hold him tightly as more tears began to fall. It was only when a third pair of arms wrapped tightly around him and Zack's gentle voice began to whisper soothing words of comfort that he finally let it all out. He let them hold him as the tears streamed down his face, as his body shock with the sobs, falling into their arms as his knees buckled. He let them hold him tightly as the aches and pains of training were exposed, as the strains of studying were revealed, and of how the mental and physical exhaustion of it all had consumed him.

"It's ok" Zack continued to sooth, now running a hand through golden spikes.

They stayed that way until Cloud had calmed, until the tears had dried and the cadet's breathing had settled once again.

"Better?" Zack asked titling his head to get a better look at the cadet's face.

Cloud nodded, but otherwise remained silent.

"You wanna talk about it" Reno asked carefully.

Cloud shock his head, again remaining silent.

"Let's try that again." Reno stated his voice still trying for gentle, but definitely firmer, indicating that Cloud didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"I'm just ...tired" Cloud sighed slumping forward against Zack's embrace.

"No use hiding against me Spiky, I'm just gonna ask you the same questions" Zack tried to joke lightly, but failed miserably.

Cloud felt the irritation begin to rise within him again, his body was slowly tightening, the anger building up at a dangerously fast pace.

"Why?" he spat at the soldiers chest.

"Huh?"

"Why can't you just leave it alone, why do you have to push?" Cloud hissed through clenched teeth.

"Because we care about you and there is clearly something wrong" Sephiroth pointed out calmly, ignoring the blonde's tone.

"Yea man, you're our little soldier, we .."

His words were cut off as Cloud suddenly shoved them all away and sprang to his feet out of their grasp.

"I'm not a little soldier" he shouted at them, his face going red "I'm a God damn cadet, who's working his arse off and going nowhere fast. I train every day, I study longer than anyone else, I'm top of my class damn it and I got there by myself."

"We know you did Spiky" Zack said gently. He wasn't sure where this was going exactly but he was starting to get an idea.

"Do you, do you know how fucking tired I am. I go to all my class, I nearly kill myself for those instructors, and then I always push myself when we train. I want to make you proud of me, and it's killing me."

"Cloud?" Reno said, starting to worry about the blondes trembling figure.

"No, No I can't take this crap anymore. I can't keep trying to prove myself when no one cares anyway. All they see is me getting a free ride, cause it looks so fucking easy, well it's not. Do you how hard it is to study when you guys are always pissing about. You don't have to study, but I do, because if I fall behind for even a second they'll now they were right."

Cloud's body was practically shaking now, his legs giving out on him as he fell to the floor. His hands came up to cover his eyes as the tears once again poured down his face.

"I can't do this, I'm not a soldier. I'm just the fucking runt of the litter, a joke. I just can't, not anymore."

They had known that things would be hard for Cloud, that his association with them would make it more difficult from him to prove himself. Zack had prepared for it when he and Cloud had first stated getting serious, but the cadet had taken the teasing and taunting in his stride. When Reno had made their duo a trio he had prepared himself again, this time with Reno by his side just in case. However, Cloud had given the impression he was dealing with the situation well, so the soldier had relaxed his concern for the cadet. It would have been foolish not to prepare for something once Sephiroth had turned the trio into quarto. Once more Cloud had appeared to rise above it and seemed even more determined in his work. It was only now that Zack saw how foolish he had been, how mistaken they had all been. Cloud had never been rising above it. The blonde had simple been burying himself in his training, trying to prove himself, while riding the storm until it finally brought him crashing down.

"Cloud?" he said gently rising up and making his way over to the cadet.

He slowly eased himself down beside the weeping blonde and once again wrapped his arms protectively around the cadet's shoulders. He ignored Cloud's initial flinch against his touch and only pulled the cadet closer, breathing a silent prayer of thanks when Cloud began to lean into the embrace.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" He tried to keep his voice gentle, but there was still a hint of frustration in it.

Cloud tensed in his arms and he mentally swore.

"I didn't want to worry you. I ... I didn't want to cause any problems" Cloud stammered.

"You never cause any problems" Sephiroth reassured him, gentle running fingers through the blonde hair.

"You shouldn't keep stuff bottled up man, cause one day you might crack, Yo. Go all nuts and shit" Reno added helpfully.

"Reno I will not have you swearing in front of Cloud" Sephiroth snapped at the Turk.

"What, no fair. He just spouted a load more than me and I get the lecture. Anyway did you hear what he said, no way is my one, yea that's right, one word, gonna corrupt his head. Come to think about it ..."

"Enough!" Sephiroth interrupted sternly.

"I'm just saying" Reno mumbled.

A small soft laugh could be heard from the confines of Zack's embrace and three pairs of eyes turned to face the blonde, their bodies physically relaxing.

"Feeling better now?" Zack asked tilting Cloud's chin up so he could look into the cadet's eyes.

"A little" Cloud admitted shyly.

"Good."

"I'm sorry I shouted at you, I didn't mean any of it."

"Yea, you did."

Zack quickly put a finger on Cloud's lips to stop his protests, the blonde's eyes growing wide in panic.

"You're right" he told the cadet firmly. "We assumed everything was ok, so we didn't notice that we were pushing you so hard, that you were pushing yourself so hard. You should have told us it was getting too much for you, you should have told us how you felt."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just be honest. We can't stop all the pressure you get from the rest of the troops but we can at least make it easier to handle. If we're distracting you just tell us, if I'm training you too hard then we can take a break."

"I don't want to stop, really, its fine" Cloud stammered fearfully.

"I didn't say stop, I said take a break. We can cut back a bit, give you some actual time to chill out. When was the last time you took some time to yourself?"

"I came round here tonight and .."

"Wrong answer." Zack interrupted sternly. "You may have come here tonight, but you brought a book and note pad with you and have had your head stuck in it all evening. That's not you time."

"But ... I..."

"Don't argue with the man" Reno said giving Cloud a serious look.

"But .."

"We can make it an order if that will help" Sephiroth informed the cadet.

Cloud couldn't decide if the general was being serious or not so didn't argue again.

"Well?" Zack asked, waiting for an answer.

"Huh?" Cloud was clearly confused.

"When was the last time you had some 'Cloud' time?" He asked again.

Cloud found that he actually had to think about that answer. When was the last time he had just kicked back and relaxed.

"Thought so" Zack said almost sadly.

"Man, that's just not right. If you can't remember then it's been way too long."

"You are on leave as of now" Sephiroth informed a suddenly horrified cadet.

"But ... no ... I ... They ..."

"Don't even go there Spiky. Doesn't matter what they think. Seph's the boss so no one will argue it."

"And if they give you stick, tell me and I'll give 'em some back, with a hint of electricity to make it taste good" Reno growled, his eyes shining a little at the thought of making someone suffer for hurting his little Cloud.

It was at this point that Cloud decided that it was pointless to argue, he wasn't going to win against the three men, and besides having some time off might actually be nice.

"Ok" he said a small smile gracing his lips.

"Good, so how about we start on that 'Cloud' time" Zack suggested, his eyebrows rising in a mischievous arch.

"Zack" Sephiroth warned the soldier gently.

"Yes Seph" his eyes betraying the innocent voice he was using.

"The idea is for Cloud to enjoy himself, not you."

"Humph. You think so little of me" the soldier pouted.

"Hey. I got it" Reno declared almost levitating off the floor.

"Well whatever it is I hope it not contagious" Zack chirped. Only to receive a smack to his arm from the Turk.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Yea, well, deal with it soldier boy" Reno growled.

"Seph, he hit me" Zack whined.

"You deserved it. What have you got Reno?" Sephiroth asked, completely ignoring Zack's pout which had gone into overdrive.

"Cloud's sketch book man." Reno declared as if that answered the question. Clearly it didn't, based on their confused faces.

"The picture of us all in the shower" he added.

He counted 1, 2, 3, before the penny dropped.

"Oh" the general and soldier said together.

"That's good. I like that" Zack nodded approvingly.

"Indeed it is a wonderful idea" Sephiroth concluded.

Cloud didn't have time to think about it, let alone answer, as he was suddenly scooped up in a pair of strong arms and carried out of the bedroom.

"What, wait, hey" he stammered in a feeble protest.

"Calm down Spiky, were gonna take good care of you, really good care."

Zack breathed the last bit with a husky voice against Clouds neck, which in turn made the blonde shiver in his arms. The soldier laughed softly as he carried the blonde towards the master bathroom, man he loved this place. He could still remember the first time he had used the shower on his own, how small he had felt inside the large space, but it would be perfect to fit them all.

"You know Seph, it's kind'a cool how ShinRa likes to give you big things" he mused as the general began to adjust the water temperature.

"Very fortunate indeed" Sephiroth agreed just before settling on the right temperature and swapping the waters flow to the shower heads. That's right head's. The shower was so big the thing actually had more than one place for the water to spray down from. It could easily be considered a smaller version of the communal showers at the gym, except it was a private bathroom in a private apartment.

Reno was already naked and smiling brightly by the time Sephiroth had got the shower ready. Zack was pleased to see that the Turk had also been busy getting several fluffy towels out of the cupboard and had them resting on a stool nearby. He waited until the general was also naked before passing Cloud over to the man, and smiled as steam began to fill the room.

"You can put me down" Cloud suggested from his cradled position.

"Nonsense, why would I want to do that" Sephiroth asked absent-mindedly.

He was actually enjoying having the boy in his arms. It was just a shame about the clothes in the way. He was drawn from his thoughts by a naked Zack moving towards him. For a moment he forgot about the blonde in his arms, as the soldier's sun kissed torso glistened in the light, moisture beginning to form on the firm toned flesh.

"Hey Seph, you got any candles in this place?"

"Yes, they're in the cupboard."

Two minutes later the main light was off and the room was illuminated by a dozen flickering candles. Cloud watched mesmerised as the flames danced gracefully in the dark. The soft glow they offered created a calming atmosphere, which combined with the steams warmth perfectly.

"Your turn Spiky" Zack teased, but his eyes went serious. Not the serious 'I'm a soldier eyes', but the 'I love you more than anything' kind that always made Cloud's heart flutter.

Cloud felt his feet being lowered to the floor and only then did he realise that he had been held this whole time. He had been so distracted watching their naked bodies moving that he had completely forgotten about himself. He blushed at the thought and tried not to show his embarrassment.

"You ok?"

"Yea, I'm good."

Reno took the answer without questioning it, the smile on Cloud's face a reassuring sign that he was indeed alright.

"Close your eyes" Zack whispered into his ear, the breath a gentle caress over Cloud exposed neck. He obeyed without question as a small shiver travelled across his skin.

Someone moved and began to undo the fastenings on his trousers and he instantly felt the relief as the material loosened. The trousers and boxers were slowly peeled from his body, the hands doing it also caressing the newly exposed skin as they moved down, but Cloud didn't want them to go down.

He moaned softly as he was turned to face someone and was drawn against a firm chest, where loving arms embraced him tightly. The sweet smell of vanilla filled the air and Cloud sighed at the heavenly aroma. The hands which had been on his legs were back again, except this time they were slick and smooth as they moved, kneading the strained muscles trying to work all the knots out. Another pair of hands appeared on his shoulders, equally slick and again they began to move with liquid grace finding all the kinks in his body which needed to be worked out. The scent of vanilla was stronger now, and Cloud realised it was coming from him, from the oil which was being used to reshape his body. He sighed again and let his head fall completely against the shoulder of the man who held him.

Cloud knew who held him, knew who was working on his lower body and who was working on his back. He knew them all so well, their bodies each so wonderful and so very different. He leant against Zack's strong chest and felt safe within the embrace as Sephiroth's powerful hands moved carefully across his back and Reno's slim fingers fought to stay away from his more intimate area. Cloud smiled at the image of Reno resisting temptation and couldn't help but laugh softly against Zack's chest. His eyes were still closed but he felt Zack's body shift slightly to try and look down at him.

"What's so funny?" He didn't sound annoyed, if anything he sounded intrigued.

"Reno wants to touch" Cloud answered dreamily.

He felt the hands on him still and then suddenly the room was filled with the gentle laughter of all three men.

"Am I really that obvious" Reno managed after a moment.

"Yes" Cloud sighed, nuzzling closer to Zack's chest.

Zack's body actually trembled as he laughed again and Cloud found both sensations to be quite enjoyable.

"I'm just surprised you haven't cracked yet, you normally being so ticklish, yo."

"Not the same thing" Cloud answered him simply.

It was true, being tickled was an assault on his nerve endings, which normally ended up with him as a heap on the floor. This was a sensuous caress of skin where pleasure overrode everything else.

"Time for the other side" Zack warned him a second before his body was shifted round in the soldier's arms.

This time when the hands worked on his body, there was no denying the effect it was having on the cadet. Even in his blissfully relaxed state, there were still parts of him which were stiff and growing stiffer by the minute. The blonde groaned softly as Reno's hands, once again, moved along the inside of his thighs. This time the cadet drew in a gasping breathe as the hand's continued past the thighs and up over his erection. He shuddered against the touch and was glad Zack's arms were there to hold him up, he really wasn't sure if he had legs anymore.

"Go slow" Zack warned the Turk, his voice gentle.

"No worries" was the reply, and with that Reno's hands moved away.

Cloud's eyes blinked open and he looked down at the man at his feet, the look he gave the Turk clearly asking why the man had stopped. Reno snorted back a laugh and grinned at the cadet.

"How far do you want to go?" he asked.

"All the way" Cloud breathed.

"Ok. Do you want it like in the picture?"

"Yes" Cloud sighed as Sephiroth's hand made a pass over one of his nipples.

He felt himself being moved then, felt the change of bodies and positions around him. He almost regretted the decision when Zack's comforting frame moved away, but he was quickly reassured by the feel of the general's hard body as it pressed up against him. The sensation drew a low moan from the cadet's throat and he pushed back against the hard flesh wanting to feel more, wanting to feel it inside.

"Have patience Cloud."

"Am I on leave?" he asked the general letting his dreamy state linger.

"Yes."

"Then I can say what I want."

"Yes" Sephiroth agreed somewhat confused.

"Then fuck me."

"Huh?" was all the general could manage.

"You've got me so damned relaxed I'm gonna fall asleep on my feet, and I'd really like to get laid before I pass out. So if it's not too much trouble, could we just move on to the part where you screw me senseless, please?"

"You could have heard a pin drop in the silence which followed, the only sound being that of the falling water around them.

"As you wish."

A slick finger suddenly entered Cloud from behind and he cried out as the digit forced its way into his body. He threw his hands out in front of him and they connected with a slapping sound against the tiled wall. He leant there gasping for a minute as Sephiroth stilled, the finger still embedded deep inside, but not moving.

"You ok?" Zack asked running a hand gently over the cadets bowed head.

"Yea ... good ... more" Cloud gasped and was rewarded by the motion of fingers moving within him once more. Two digits now worked on his body pushing and stretching the muscles, preparing him for something so much larger. He moaned against the tile as a third finger joined the assault on his nerve endings and felt his muscles clench down on the invading body parts.

"Oh Gaia" he breathed and Sephiroth stopped. The fingers were removed and he was left feeling empty and wanting.

He wasn't left feeling wanting for long as the sensation of hot breath against his own swollen organ made him look down. There on his knees at Clouds feet was Reno and the look in his eyes said it all. The cadet gasped softly as Reno's hands came to rest on his narrow hips, then groaned loudly as the Turk took his erection between soft lips and began to work himself down the blonde's hard length. Reno's head moved slowly as he licked and sucked on Cloud's sensitive flesh drawing as many delightful sounds from the cadet as he could.

Zack gave them a minute then moved closer to their side, he kept his body in position under the shower, protecting Reno from the majority of the spray. Then placed his arm more securely around Clouds waist and used the other to brace them both against the wall. He knew that both of Cloud's hands were already there, palms facing the tiled wall as if in surrender, but he doubted that the blonde could actually support himself right now.

"I've got you" he whispered against the cadet's ear and was pleased when lips turned in search of his for a kiss. Their mouths connected and tongues delved in a furious battle of domination. It was short lived as Zack won, or maybe Cloud just liked to give in, it was always fun either way. The kiss ended suddenly with Cloud breaking away and crying out in half pleasure and half pain. Zack looked first at Reno, who had stilled, and then at Sephiroth who was now buried deeply with the blonde.

"Fuck" Cloud gasped his head falling forward

"Cloud?"

"I'm ok"

"Sure?"

Cloud drew in a deep breath and nodded before letting it out again.

Zack looked at Sephiroth with a small glare "Slowly" he growled

"My apologies" Sephiroth replied, but his voice held a hint of strain and Zack could probably guess why.

Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the blonde and pressed their bodies closer together

"Everything ok?" Reno asked, having decided it best to give Cloud, and his jaw, a chance to rest for a minute

"We're good" Zack informed him

"Hum?" Reno pondered

"Hum, what?" Zack asked looking at the Turks eyes as they suddenly lit up.

"Just a theory" Reno responded before moving his hand up from Cloud's hips to encase Zack's own fully aroused organ and press it against the blondes slick flesh. Zack gasped at the contact and felt his body tremble in anticipation.

"Good theory, I think the practice is gonna be great" he groaned.

With that Reno moved back into position, once again taking the blondes body into his own and teasing the tender flesh effortlessly. His hand remained over Zack's body and he could feel the soldier pushing the hard length, up under his fingers, against the cadet's body. Cloud moaned from the feel of both of them and then groaned loudly as Sephiroth once again began to move within him. They had given him time to adjust, to regain some of his senses, but it was still too much.

Sephiroth knew him, knew his body like he knew the ShinRa army compound. He had found that place in Cloud which sent his heart racing, the place which caused him to see stars, he had found that place and now he was pounding against it with every thrust. Cloud clenched down on the general, felt his muscles tighten against the invading force. It gave him pleasure and he heard the general groan behind him, the message clearly getting across that he was close. Reno also knew him and Cloud marvelled at how the man was practically drawing the life out of him. Again there was nothing Cloud could do but surrender himself to the man at his feet, the man who seemed intent on draining every last drop of fluid from his trembling body. Then there was Zack, the man who loved him without question or doubt, the man who would be there to hold him and protect him forever. Cloud could feel Zack against him, could sense the tension in the soldiers arms as he fought his own control, as he held Cloud up supporting them both.

The orgasm hit Cloud like a wave crashing upon the shore and he cried out as he drowned in the feel of them on him. He felt his release as it escaped his body and was swallowed by Reno, felt the heat of warm liquid against his hip as Zack came gripping him tighter. He felt Sephiroth's body slam into him a few more times before the man cried out and buried himself in as deep as he could go. Cloud's head snapped back as the world exploded in light once more, as the general's pulsing hardness smashed into that oh so sensitive spot one last time. He didn't have the air to breath, to cry out again, to let them know how wonderful it all was.

The light was fading quickly, too quickly. 'Damn it' Cloud thought 'not again' and then he was gone.

Zack caught Cloud's body as it slumped forward, his arms sliding limply down the tiles and his head dropping forward onto his chest. Zack was actually glad that Sephiroth still had a firm grip on the cadet's waist and that Reno still held a solid grip on the blonde's hips.

"He ok?" Reno asked moving back slightly but keeping his grip firm.

"Yea, just out" Zack chuckled.

"It's becoming a habit, Yo"

"I guess he's just not one for after sex conversations" the soldier joked.

"Perhaps he is just more worn out than we realised" Sephiroth commented sadly.

Cloud remained asleep while they bathed him, never once stirring as they washed his hair and rinsed the oil from his body. They wrapped him in the largest towel before drying themselves, then carefully moved him to the bedroom. Once inside they quickly finished drying him, dressed him in his night clothes and tucked him up in the bed.

"Man I'm hungry" Reno whined as his stomach growled.

"Ssshhh" Zack scolded Reno's stomach, which had actually been loud in the quiet room.

This of course made Reno laugh and Sephiroth roll his eyes.

"The food is done, however it may need warming again."

"No worries."

"You think we should wake him, he might need something to eat, yo."

"We will leave him to sleep, he can eat when he wakes up."

"Agreed."

"Hey Seph."

"Yes Reno" the general asked as they all made their way out of the room.

"What's for dessert?" the Turk asked as the door was softly closed.

"Ice cream ... and chocolate sauce."

"Nice" was all Reno could manage as naughty images quickly filled his mind.


End file.
